Love Book Dilemma: The Continuation
by thextell33
Summary: Dedicated to nareiya :) Happy Asucaga Day! ASUCAGA FOREVER!


**Dedicated to nareiya :)**

I PM-ed the file to you in facebook too.

**Love Book Dilemma**

_(Continuation)_

Crumpled papers were scattered everywhere and many books were laid open around the once-tidy-room of the neat freak, Athrun Zala. He was lazily sitting on the chair with his ruffled blue hair and misplaced eyeglasses while having a very long face. He really just can't do it. He should just have contain his impatience over his favorite book, _The Blue-haired Idiot and the Boyish Goldilocks_ and let the original author, Cagalli Yula Athha finish the last volume. He knew he is a lousy writer, yet due to the urge of fanboying the famous book, he mindlessly accepted the offer of said authoress. He just realized how idiot he can be - exactly like the character of the story.

Probably the reason why he loved the book is because he seemed to be very attached to the main character, which is the Blue- haired Idiot and his personality is very akin to his own. He really didn't have any idea how Cagalli made the story so very realistic and life- like. What an exceptional prowess she had to make a masterpiece like that! From that contemplation, he firmly approved that only one person could give the best ending to the story - and that is the genius Cagalli. Eager to pusue this, he instantly left his messy room to meet her.

* * *

Athrun already sneezed for the umpteenth time because as idiot as he was, he forgot to wear jacket and just emerged on that cold afternoon. He wondered why many girls were looking at him and giggling only to themselves. Not until he glanced at the glass walls of the shops to look at his reflection and realized that he was only wearing a sleeveless shirt, exposing his well- chiselled perfect biceps, plus his eyeglasses were rested beautifully over his clear emerald eyes. He was just simply hot under that cold weather. Red tint creep on his cheeks from embarrassment and just continued on his tracks in a faster pace.

He finally arrived at the Athha residence, but as he was about to press the doorbell, the noticed a wreath hung on the door. There he realized that it was Christmas. No wonder the weather was very cold and many people were strolling in the streets. He completely forgot the occasion because of the dilemma he had on finishing the book.

Snapping out of his reverie and late realizations, he courageously pressed the doorbell and gulped in nervousness. He definitely knew that the blonde would be angry with him. Almost instantly, the door was opened by Cagalli and she slightly blushed at the sight of him, locking her amber eyes on his upper body. Just imagine being visited by a hot guy in a cold Christmas- _those glorious hidden six-pack forming on his deceiving shirt_. Oh, how Cagalli wished to touch them.

"Hey Athrun, what's the matter?" she beamed graciously, constraining her broodiness over muscles. _Yes, she's a muscle freak._

Athrun was really nervous for crying out loud! "Um... I don't know how to say this... but..," he started.

Cagalli was eyeing him suspiciously for a long time because something was absolutely bothering the blue- haired idiot. By the looks of him, she could not really avoid having dirty thoughts and she blurted it out loud.

"Kira told you that I'm alone in the house right now, right? And you rushed here to do something to me?! Athrun, YOU PERVERT! No wonder you dressed something like that coming here!" She was infuriated but deep inside, she desires Athrun. She had liking in him for a long time already.

"No, I don't have the least intention to do what you mean. It's just that -" Cagalli did not give him the chance to finish his statement. She was just having the sudden urge to strangle someone.

"You don't have the least intention?" she repeated his statement with flaming amber orbs directed only to him. Cagalli continued, "So you don't see me as a girl and downgraded my sexual appeal?!"

Athrun panicked, "No, let me explain - "

Cagalli was already unstoppable and explanation from Athrun could do no more by crushing her womanly pride. "Do you want to try me?!"

Athrun seemed to be deep in thought before replying nonchalantly, "Not really."

That was it! Cagalli affirms that Athrun did not really see her as a girl, but only as the tomboyish sister of his bestfriend. _Ouch._

"Then what are you doing here?" Cagalli broke the awkward silence.

"It's about your book, I can't seem to continue the story."

Cagalli knew this would happen and answered, "It's because you don't have the inspiration. My book is about romance and having a love interest can give you the brightest inspiration."

Sparkles that glistened beautifully from Athrun's emerald orbs can already be seen, "As expected from the genius authoress, Cagalli."

Cagalli could not really handle praises quite well and tend to be embarrassed about it. She immediately switched the topic in which she knew she may be hurt by the answer. "Do you have someone you like Athrun?" she muttered silently.

"Yes." he answered without any hesitations. "I love the superstar Meer Campbell. I am his eternal fanboy," he grinned like a creep.

_Meer Campbell- Ah, the pretentious bitch who seem to deceive every man by her ear soring music/ noise and artificial big breasts._

"So," Cagalli started, she did not really like the look of Athrun imagining his idol. "How do you want to end the story?" she asked him.

Athrun replied, "I don't know, I had been raking my mind but there was really no idea. That also made me wonder, what was your inspiration in making this realistic story that made your readers love it?"

Cagalli was taken aback by his counterattacking question. She just answered coolly, maintaining her reputation as an acclaimed authoress of the famous book by answering honestly. _It's not like he would find out given that he is an idiot_. "It was the man I like."

"How do you like to end your story?" he asked the blonde once more. He was not a bit interested who was the man Cagalli liked.

She blushed furiously because she did not expect the inquiry but managed to answer, "I want the male character to tell the world how much she loves the girl and kiss her in front of many people." She said dreamily. _Every girl would love to have a sweet moment like that with the man they loved._

Athrun just cut it off, "That would be too embarrassing for the guy and out of his character."

Cagalli grumpily said, "THAT'S RIGHT BECAUSE HE IS AN IDIOT!" She shouted at his face.

"Why are you penting your anger at me? As if I am the Blue- haired idiot in your book." he defended his poor self.

Cagalli just shot a glare as a response.

Athrun continued, "Either way, I need your help to finish your story."

Cagalli took time battling with herself to help Athrun or not. It was really a hard decision to make because he might discover her feelings for him and the idiot did not even have an eye for her. She glanced at him again seeing him waiting patiently for her consent and upon seeing those bulky muscles, she could not resist it.

She bit her lip to calm her nerves and gave a small nod signalling him to enter her house.

* * *

Cagalli could not imagine that they already spent long hours devising the ending of the story, yet there was no progress at all. They would combine their ideas but something is still missing and inconsistent. Cagalli's parents, Via and Ulen Hibiki and her brother, Kira Yamato together with her girlfriend, Lacus Clyne already arrived home, but they were still dwelling over the unfinished story. Athrun just accepted the offer to join their Christmas dinner before going home, but before doing so, Via stopped him.

"Athrun, you should go with Kira and Lacus to watch the Christmas fireworks. It will be fun," she invited happily.

Kira was left gaping at his mother. Athrun would obviously become a third wheel on the much awaited date with her girlfriend. He already made plans on what they will be doing, not to mention the reservation he had already made in a love hotel.

Athrun sensed this and politely refused the suggestion, "No, I'll be fine."

Via Hibiki was still not convinced with this, she added, "Why don't you take Cagalli so that you will have a double date this Christmas."

Kira's spirits already left him when he heard this and seeing that her twin sister lightened up, he could not refuse anymore. All that is left to do is to bribe the two to leave them alone. But, probably Athrun would take advantage of her sister while he was not around. He was battling with himself over the dilemma until he felt soft hands patting his shoulders, it was her ever angelic girlfriend, Lacus.

"Let's go together with them, Kira," her smile already calmed his overprotective instincts and conceded.

He eyed his bestfriend significantly as if conversing with his amethyst eyes, "I'll lend you a jacket Athrun because your outfit is - disturbing."

* * *

"Let's separate here," Kira muttered sternly to his sister and bestfriend. They already reached the park where many people are visiting the gigantic Christmas tree and waiting for the fireworks about to glitter a few minutes more. "Lacus and I already made plans and you'll only get in the way if you two will follow us."

A nerve snapped in Cagalli. _Her brother was really too full of himself._ She yelled, "LIKE HELL WE WILL FOLLOW YOU! GET LOST!"

Lacus is already used to the never ending antics of the twins and she always served as the referee. "Then, we will be on our way, Merry Christmas Athrun and Cagalli. Enjoy your night." She dragged Kira and winked at Cagalli as if telling her to do her best. Lacus already know that Cagalli likes Athrun but the idiot was really a big fat idiot to not notice her pitiful and wasted feelings.

The Blue- haired Idiot and the tomboyish goldilocks were left behind the crowded park without knowing what they will do next, but unexpectedly, Athrun took the initiative to break the silence between them.

He grinned, "Let's enjoy the night as Lacus said Cagalli." _Oh gosh, his smile was divine._

Cagalli was hesitant. _Is this really Athrun?_ "Are you okay with me?"

"Yes. You're my friend."

A pang of pain suddenly hit the blonde and just brushed off this. She smiled back at him. "Let's go!"

They both decided to witness the spectacular display of the Christmas tree plus the lighting of the star at the top of it. The gigantic Christmas tree at the center of the park sparkled with colourful lights was just breath-taking. People around them seemed to disappear as they contain themselves to their private world only. They spent the night walking through the colourful streets and ended up playing at an arcade, with Cagalli not leaving the area without beating the ever almighty Athrun Zala. He later surrendered because Cagalli was getting violent over her consistent losses. The two then went back to park to watch the dazzling fireworks display before the Christmas day ended.

It was truly brilliant and vibrant as if colors were dispersed on the dark and lonely sky. Both Athrun and Cagalli were left mesmerized by the sight before them, and as if destiny was growing impatient with them, the couple together turned their heads to greet one another but their lips accidentally met. They were petrified with what just happened and detached the contact of their lips, leaving both staring at each other's eyes with what seemed forever.

Cagalli could inhale his sweet intoxicating scent with their proximity until her attention was drawn by his beautiful slightly parted lips. _How she would want to kiss those._ In daze, as Cagalli was already captivated by Athrun, she slowly closed her eyes and leaned forward wanting to feel those lips of his again against hers.

Athrun as idiot as he was, realizing that Cagalli's eyes were dropping, he catch her on her shoulders and exclaimed, "Are you alright?"

Cagalli's eyes shot open in disappointment and deeply sighed, "I'm okay."

"But you are about to faint a while ago. Are you sure?" he leaned his forehead on hers to feel her temperature. This made Cagalli flustered by the sudden contact and could not contain her desire no more. Athrun was too much of an idiot not to notice her feelings and decided that she must take the first step. She plunged her soft lips to his lips feeling sweetness of his mouth. She could feel that he was taken aback by her unexpected action, but he soon responded as Cagalli gave his tongue an opening. Moaning, Athrun grasped Cagalli's chin as he expertly exploring her mouth without even giving her chance to catch her breath.

"Cagalli, "he murmurs panting. _Oh, he's just hot._

"Yes?"

"Are you angry?" He looked at her flushing with embarrassment.

"No, I love it," she responded honestly.

He deeply sighed, "Me too. I didn't expect I can do that."

Cagalli secretly rejoiced. She held his cold hands and muttered, "Hey Athrun, can you return the notebook of my story, I suddenly wanted to write it myself again."

His emerald eyes grew wide, "Why?"

Cagalli shrugged his question, "A sudden inspiration just struck me."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll probably finish it by tomorrow." She knew that the happy ending was within her grasp.

For the first time, Cagalli could see Athrun's serious face in a deep thought and agitated. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said silently.

* * *

The next day, Cagalli prepared herself to meet Athrun in a nearby restaurant and went promptly carrying the notebook she drafted until morning. She could not wait for Athrun to read it. As she entered the place, she could see him on the farthest table wearing the same seriousness on his face- the same look yesterday.

She made her way to him and greeted, "Hey Athrun, I already finished the draft of the last instalment of my book. I already had written the ending and I am not going to tell you." She playfully stuck her tongue out.

Athrun only gazed in response, deeply regarding her. As a gentleman, he stood up and pulled the chair Cagalli was supposed to sit.

_Is this really Athrun_? This made Cagalli realized that probably Athrun was falling for her after the intimate moment they had yesterday. If that was it, she should have done it ages ago! She tested her hypothesis to confirm this.

"Athrun, do you see me as a girl?"

He answered in one breath, "Of course."

She followed up, "Am I sexy?"

He locked his eyes on hers, "Yes."

The place was getting hotter, Cagalli thought. She really loved teasing the idiot. She hoped this question would finally confirm her observation, "Do you like someone aside from Meer?"

This time, shock was written all over his face and turned his head to the view outside the glass wall of the restaurant. Cagalli could even see how his ears turned to different shades of red.

Happiness was an understatement to what she was feeling right now. She confirmed that Athrun also loved her! She immediately grabbed out a pen and went scribbling to her notebook. She was changing the ending of their story and as she was finished, she held the notebook in front of his face.

"Read this Athrun!" Cagalli exclaimed happily. She was now ready to reveal who were the real characters of the story and whose love story she was writing. Athrun would definitely be happy with this.

Though she had this excited thoughts, it appeared that Athrun was not paying attention. Cagalli turned to the same direction he was looking at, and all her happiness was drained.

Outside was the bitch superstar, Meer Campbell at a distance signing autographs to her fans. Athrun, being dumbfounded, grabbed the notebook from the grasp of Cagalli and bolted to his idol looking like he was some deranged fanboy. Cagalli could see that Athrun forced his way from a swarm of fans and finally reached to the bitch and held out the notebook. Meer signed it without any hesitation and Athrun got a peck on his face from the filthy bitch. He went back to the restaurant with a hypnotized look on his handsome face and murmured that Meer invited him to her live concert tomorrow and he will be on the VIP seat.

Infuriated by the sudden turn of events, Cagalli just snatched the corrupted notebook from Athrun and slapped him real hard.

"IDIOT!" she yelled stopping those tears from falling while Athrun was just surprised to ask her further. Cagalli ran outside because she did not want Athrun to see her crying. That idiot held her hopes high and right now, she was just utterly disappointed - with herself, with the situation, and most especially, with Athrun.

* * *

The next day, Cagalli woke up late in the morning with huge and dark circles under her eyes because of a certain someone called the Blue- haired Idiot messed her night. Greatly disturbed by the commotion outside her room, she abandoned her sleep and went out to consult with the matter. She was welcomed by the sight of Kira holding a chopping board and Lacus holding knife with menace in her once angelic eyes. Cagalli read the situation and immediately rushed to Lacus' side. _Like heck he would rescue his twin brother._

"Let me help you kill my brother Lacus," she gritted her teeth.

From a threatening face, Lacus switched back to her serene and calm face upon seeing the blonde. She greeted, "Good morning Cagalli, why won't you join me in my appointment today? I need someone to accompany me in my performance as guest singer later. Your lame brother would prioritize his work over me. It's so unforgivable."

Cagalli thought that a change of environment might help her comfort the pain she was holding and immediately agreed to accompany Lacus.

* * *

Lacus was scheduled to sing at the middle of the program and visitors were strictly not allowed in the backstage or even in the dressing room. So the pink- haired songstress offered the blonde to take one of the VIP seats, exactly near the stage. She really did not think that the whole place would be filled with hyperactive and noisy fans, but she was lucky enough to have the opportunity to be seated in the VIP area where people are well- mannered and behaved. She heaved a great sigh and seated relaxed on her seat. Not until she noticed the words glued onstage. It read: _"Meer is Here"._

"What a lousy title", she snorted. She hated the songs of Meer and wondered why Lacus accepted the offer to be her guest. "Probably the pay is high," she told herself. The lights were already dimming and an emcee showed up telling that the show will about to start. She adjusted her seating position and a thought suddenly hit her.

"CRAP," she exclaimed. Just when she was about to scan the VIP seats, a gentle hand touched her free hand.

It was too late, shining emerald eyes were locking her amber orbs. She tried freeing her hands but he has an iron grip. "Cagalli," he muttered softly.

"What do you want?" she glared at him.

"I'm sorry."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "You don't have to." Finally, he loosened his grip on her and she ran away from his sight making a rough way through the endless crowd. She was really getting nowhere as she was paving her way to the exit from the swarm of excited fans. It was just so suffocating, the impact of seeing Athrun was just too much for her to handle.

Out of nowhere, a firm grip held her hand and she turned to see a distressed Athrun. He caught her up and he dragged her. Her feet were just moving under the dominance of Athrun. She tried to break free once again but the effort was futile. Almost instantly, she realized that both of them were on stage in front of those expecting fans waiting for Meer to show up. Cagalli's embarrassment was beyond words and would like to evaporate from that moment but Athrun was still holding unto her. He grabbed the microphone from the emcee and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I'M SORRY CAGALLI!"

She gaped at him and warned, "Stop it, Idiot!"

He continued, "Yes, I am an idiot who fell in love with you."

She raised her eyebrow, not believing him, "So you mean you had been an idiot for falling in love with -"

It all happened so fast that she realized he silenced her with an 'Athrun Zala' kiss- in front of those gasping crowd surprised as she was. It was so sensual and domineering, telling her that he loved her. She returned the kiss with an ardent need circling her arms around his neck. Athrun whispered in between kisses, "I'm aroused."

Cagalli could feel hotness all over her body. _He was definitely inviting her._ She smirked and grabbed his wrists, "Let's go."

* * *

**END**


End file.
